


into the sea

by theartisticfool



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Helplessness, Implied Character Death, Implied impalement, Present Tense, suffocation, themes of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfool/pseuds/theartisticfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futility is the weakness of a pathetic man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trickstarbrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstarbrave/gifts).



> I'm right here, Brave. I'm right here. I'll be here waiting.

The glass is cold. A space full of windows that frees no light, no sound, no voice. One can see out but not in, like dark water in a murky stream. The drowning sees all, but the rescuers blindly search on, their query’s cries smothered in ink.

The glass is cold against his fingertips as he presses them against the surface, his nails clawing in an attempt to make some noise. His breath fogs up his vision as he shouts for help, his reflection suffocating under his own pathetic pleas. His bangs are matted against his face, beads of sweat rolling down his temple from the humidity of his little glass box. He sees his friends, his loves, on the other side of the barrier, enjoying their lives but unable to see him. He just wants to be seen, to be heard.

To be freed.

His desperation is loud and ugly, a wail of nostalgic pain filling his little glass box like a leak sprung from some pipe without maintenance. Ice hugs his ankles and claws at his skin, and a prickle along his back turns sharp. His expectations are drilled into his spine as the walls close in, his rib cage cracking under the pressure and splitting out as he catches his heart in his hands. He would give up his very being to exist with them. He would lean into the spires pinning down his soul if it meant he could offer them all one more joke, one last loving conversation. To gain one more kiss on the forehead to fill his ever-greedy stomach with attention and reassurance. He wants to be with them all again, to at least be embraced within their warmth before losing his limbs to the dogs and drowning in his own sorrowful tears.

Hatred fills his lungs and stuffs his body full of despairing thoughts. The end is near, but he is so close, so close.

He's right here.

Brave turns and mouths something. Crow notices and seems alarmed. And they reach out to him. They reach out to try to catch him when he falls.

And Harald's little glass box plummets into the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you. I love you so much. I'll come back from the sea someday.


End file.
